general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Frisco Jones (Jack Wagner)
Agent Andrew "Frisco" Jones, Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by actor Jack Wagner from 1983 to 1995. Frisco is the brother of Dr. Tony Jones, the ex-husband of Felicia Scorpio-Jones and the father of Maxie Jones and Georgie Jones. He works as an agent in the WSB. Storylines Frisco arrives in town when he is hired to be the lead singer of a band called Blackie and the Riff Raff. He stays at the Port Charles hotel. The band is disbanded when Frisco's friend and band member kills a fellow band member and subsequently is sent to prison. He dated Tania Roskov until his brother Tony Jones came to town. Tony and Tania marry and have a daughter, B.J. Tania is later killed in a car accident, and Frisco helps Tony. Frisco later falls in love with Felicia Cummings, who is an Aztec princess. Felicia and Frisco have a troubled beginning due to Felicia's desires to possess a family heirloom that Frisco has recently purchased. Frisco and Felicia fall in love and team up with married couple Robert Scorpio and Holly Sutton to search for a hidden Aztec treasure. Frisco later marries Felicia and joins the police academy. He also takes a job working for the World Security Bureau, or WSB. He is presumed dead. Felicia is shocked with the news, but moves on with Lucy Coe's cousin Colton Shore, and wants to marry him. However, she doesn't know about Colton's involvement in Frisco's disappearance. She is even more shocked when Frisco resurfaces. Frisco is devastated when he finds out that Felicia married the man that was programmed to kill him. Felicia temporarily had amnesia, but she is able to regain her memory. The couple reunites and produce a daughter, Maxie. Frisco can't withstand the adrenaline rush of his job and returns to the WSB. Felicia can't handle it and files for divorce. After the divorce, Frisco takes off on random assignments for the WSB, but he returns when Maxie needs a heart transplant. Maxie receives her cousin B.J.'s heart. Felicia is actually engaged to Mac Scorpio, but she is comforted in Frisco. Felicia breaks off the engagement with Mac and gets pregnant again with Frisco's child. Georgia is born from this. Mac raises Maxie and Georgie as his own, even after Felicia leaves town. Felicia returns to attend Georgie's funeral. Georgie was strangled to death by the Text Message Killer. Felicia and Frisco work on several missions for the WSB (off-screen).http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/frisco.php Frisco Jones returned on February 4, 2013. He makes it clear that he wants Felicia back and is trying to improve his relationship with Maxie. He helps Maxie to get out of most of the blackmail of Dr. Britt Westbourne. On April 8, 2013, Felicia Jones rejects Frisco's marriage proposal and decides to leave town. Maxie tries to get him to stay to help her, but he decides that Maxie can handle it and leaves, thus revealing his main priority of coming back to town. Family tree References See also *Frisco and Felicia Jones Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional secret agents Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:Fictional police detectives Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by H. Wesley Kenney Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s